Bláznovství
by odette.303
Summary: Co by se dělo, kdyby Trinity svému zranění v Matrixu nakonec skutečně podlehla? Co taková ztráta udělá s posádkou? Moje druhá fanfiction a já doufám, že najde příznivce.


**Jak znám Čechy a jejich přirozený odpor k psaní reviews, srovnatelný snad jedině s jejich nezničitelnou touhou nosit ponožky v sandálech, nepředpokládám, že se k této povídce(dost silné slovo, ale vzhledem k mému momentálnímu vyčerpání na poli vyjadřování nejsem schopna vymyslet nic jiného.) bude někdo vyjadřovat. Každopádně doufám, že se vám bude líbit a kdyby mi někdo chtěl udělat radost, rozjasnit mé chmurné letní dny a povzbudit ducha mého sklíčeného nějakým názorem, tak směle do toho!**

**P.S. Jsem Čech, miluji svou zem, reviews nepíšu a ponožky nosím!**

* * *

**Bláznovství**

Morpheus slezl po žebříku až do nejspodnější části lodi. Byla to tmavá stísněná místnost. Chtěl si sem jen tak sednout a uspořádat si myšlenky, možná i obrečet to, co se stalo před několika hodinami. Když ale konečně dosáhl nejmenší místnosti na vznášedle, seznal, že někdo měl stejný nápad.

,Proč tu sedíš?" zeptal se. Neo seděl v rohu, rukama si objímal holeně a čelo měl položené na kolenou. Byl bos. Když uslyšel kapitánův hlas, zvedl hlavu.

,Je tu teplo. A měla to tu ráda," odpověděl.

,Jo." Morpheus došel až k němu. ,Můžu si přisednout?" zeptal se.

,Samozřejmě."

Chvíli bylo ticho.

,Přemýšlel jsi někdy o myších?" Ten dotaz byl tak absurdní jako celá ta situace. Morpheus neodpověděl, protože si nebyl jist, jestli ho pochopil.

,Kam se poděly?" zněla další otázka.

,Myši?"

,Myši. Nejsou tu myši. Kde jsou?" opakoval Neo a jednou rukou přitom chaoticky gestikuloval. ,Někde jsem četl, že globální katastrofu přežijí jen hlodavci. Tak kde jsou?"

Morpheus se zamyslel. Ta otázka vlastně nebyla až zas tak nemístná.

,Přemýšlel jsi někdy, koho napadlo jako prvního, že přirozenou potravou myší je sýr?" pokračoval Neo.

,Cože?" Těch otázek začínalo být trochu moc.

,Sýr. Myši." Rozložil Neo svůj dotaz na prvočinitele. Morpheus to vzdal.

,Nechápu."

,Vždyť myši byly dávno před sýrem. Kdo vymyslel to klišé o myších a sýru?"

,To mě nikdy nenapadlo." Přiznal se velitel a zase je obklopilo ticho.

Trvalo několik minut.

,Tak tohle je ono?" řekl najednou Neo. Jeho hlas byl podivně zastřený.

,co?" zeptal se velitel.

,Takhle se člověk zblázní?" upřesnil Neo svou otázku. ,Najednou začne přemýšlet o věcech, které nedávají smysl?"

,Já nevím, Neo. Nikdy jsem blázen nebyl," odpověděl Morpheus, pokoušeje se situaci trochu odlehčit. Nepodařilo se a jeho vtip vyzněl naprázdno. Nebyla nálada na vtipkování. ,Před tím, než jsi přišel jsem přemýšlel o tom, proč je nebe modrý," pokračoval Neo a jeho řeč se ubírala čím dál podivnějším směrem. ,I když ve skutečnosti modrý není… Skutečná modrá neexistuje. Skutečná modrá byla jen v jejích očích.". Na okamžik bylo ticho. ,Řekni mi: Jak se to může stát? Že tu byla a najednou není…?"

,To ti nedokážu vysvětlit," odvětil Morpheus smutně. ,To ti nikdo nedokáže vysvětlit. A i kdybys to věděl, bylo by ti líp?"

,Pořád mám pocit…," Neo znovu vztáhnul ruku, aby udělal nějaké gesto. Uprostřed pohybu si to však rozmyslel a nervózně si prohrábl vlasy. ,Mám prostě pocit, že jsem tomu mohl zabránit."

,Nemohl. Byl to osud," řekl Morpheus tiše.

,Nevěřím na osud," zakroutil Neo vzpurně hlavou. ,A ty taky ne, takže ho sem nemíchej," štěknul na svého nadřízeného. Za normálních okolností by si to nedovolil. Ale tohle se ,normální situaci" ani nepodobalo. ,Viděl jsem co se stane. Proč jsem ji nedokázal ochránit?" Hlas se mu zlomil.

,Než jsem šel sem, seděl jsem u ní." Pokračoval. ,Vypadá, jako když spí. Ale nespí. Je mrtvá. Já jsem…" znovu to nerozhodné gesto, po kterém si znovu začal přehrabovat vlasy. ,Jen jsem tam seděl a koukal se na ní. Měla krásné ruce." Zvedl vlastní ruku a začal si ji jakoby prohlížet v uzoučkém paprsku světla, pronikajícím stropem. ,Prsteníček na pravé ruce měla…má zlomený. Není to vidět, ale když se podíváš pořádně…" jeho hlas zanikl v tichu.

Morpheus byl rád, že mladší muž nevidí jeho tvář. Do očí se mu začaly drát slzy, když si vybavil skličující pohled na stůl v ošetřovně a obrysy ženského těla, přikrytého černým hadrem. Pohled na mrtvé tělo ženy, kterou miloval jako dceru.

,Byla překrásná," bylo jedinné, na co se zmohl.

,Trin, Trinity… t-r-i-n-i-t-y… je to jako motlitba, jako mantra." Mumlal Neo a kapitána si nevšímal, za což mu byl neskonale vděčný. Kapitáni by se neměli poddávat emocím. A zvlášť ne před podřízenými. ,holy trinity… svatá trojice… otec, syn a duch svatý. Ona je ten duch. Ona je to, co nás spojovalo, co nám dávalo sílu." Pokračoval Neo ve svém nesrozumitelném monologu. ,Dokud tu byla, byli jsme silní. Ale teď je mrtvá. A co zbylo z nás?" Pak se na okamžik zarazil a s povzdechem si zakryl oči.

,Vidíš?" krátce se zasmál. V tom zvuku nebylo nic veselého. Byla to spíš parodie na smích. ,Už zase plácám. Plýtvám dechem, mluvím do větru…" Pak zvedl i druhou ruku a skryl obličej v dlaních. ,Ach bože, proč mám pocit, že přesně takhle to Zion chce?" řekl a jeho hlas byl najednou pevný a naprosto střízlivý.

,Teď ti nerozumím." Morpheus byl lehce zmaten.

,Zion nechtěl, abychom byli spolu," dodal smutně. ,Vojáci si nemohou dovolit milovat. Láska je slabost… Nechtěli, abych se k někomu upnul." Znovu pauza. ,Teď už můžu bojovat a nic mi v tom nebude bránit. Už nemám co ztratit. To, co jsem miloval nejvíc jsem už ztratil." Neovi se stáhlo hrdlo pláčem a jeho hlas se konečně zachvěl. Znovu se sebral. ,Teď má Zion to, co potřebuje," řekl tvrdě a vstal. ,Spasitele bez emocí, který se nerozpakuje položit za jejich město život. Stejně jako to udělala Trinity. A má ho mít!" Posbíral svoje boty a beze slova zmizel po žebříku. Morpheus chvíli nevidomě zíral na místo, které Neo právě opustil a pak se konečně tiše rozplakal.


End file.
